When Worlds Collide
by DawnoftheMonsters
Summary: The Multiverse Trilogy: Part Two. Sequel to 'The Parallel' story. Two worlds are united in order to stop one dangerous enemy from outer space, intent on destroying all life on both worlds.
1. We Have Contact

**At the end of 'The Parallel', Sarah and her friends were plunging towards the earth from the burning spaceship with no hope of rescue. We continue now in the main MvA universe.**

* * *

**Chapter One: We Have Contact**

"No! No!" groaned Dr Cockroach, "Link, the antenna needs to point the other way!"

Link was perched on top of the large monitor used for displaying alien anomalies, he was holding a pile of junk that had been welded together and had a long pole in his hand. The fish ape looked down at the mad scientist who was rubbing his temple in frustration.

"You think this is easy?" Link called down, "Why don't you try and do this yourself?"

"You're the one who wanted a super satellite TV service!" Doc shot back, "You want unlimited channels, then you should work for it!"

Link muttered under his breath as he repositioned the TV antenna. He had been feeling lonely and bored since Butterflyosaurus had left to look after Escargantua on a remote island in the Bermuda Triangle, the giant bug and the giant snail had started flirting with each other, it was not nice on Links ears as he was the only who could understand what they were saying. This then started to unsettle the others as well and so they decided to relocate them to a secluded spot. With his buddy now gone, Link had only the TV to take his mind off things, and having unlimited channels would make him the owner of the greatest home entertainment system on earth.

"Are you sure this is going to work? You've made mistakes before!" Link called down.

"Not this time!" Doc reassured his amphibious friend, "I went through every detail of this invention, twice. I attached several super chargers to the satellite to give it extra boost!"

Link scrambled over the large device, trying to adjust it so the metal poles were pointing in the right direction. After a few hours, the doors to the common room opened and Susan stepped in with a blubbering B.O.B on her shoulder. Dr Cockroach rolled his eyes at the sight of the weeping blob.

"I take it Jell-O left him for good then?" he asked. B.O.B remained silent as he sniffed, Susan decided to speak for him.

"Well, 'Jell-O' wouldn't deny lying next to the whipped cream in the fridge," she said, trying to humour them, "B.O.B lost his temper and ate the fridge with Jell-O inside!"

"And she tasted so good!" the blob wailed. Link covered his face with his free hand, trying not to burst out laughing. Doc, getting quite bored of B.O.B's idiocy, tried to cheer him up, the less spoken about that stupid Jell-O the better.

"Don't worry, my gelatinous friend, we shall soon have all the entertainment programmes under our control…sorry, I mean at our viewing pleasure!" Dr C. said, almost going mad again.

"What do you mean, doctor?" asked Susan.

"Well my dear, by my genius, I have managed to create the most powerful satellite on the planet. It will be able to detect every single TV station in the world, and we don't have to even pay the bill!" the scientist laughed manically.

"Well," said Susan, sitting in her chair, "That would be one way to pass the time, there hasn't been much monster, alien or natural emergencies lately! The last decent one was the Halloween invasion last year, since then things have been getting a bit dull around here!"

"Exactly!" said Doc. He broke into another manic cackle, only stopping when Link threw a spanner at his head.

"Hey Doc? Is this thing the right way up now?" Link asked.

"Yes, that should do it! Now let the wonder of unlimited channel surfing begin!" the bug scientist declared.

"Wow, this is gonna be great!" said B.O.B.

"See? He's over Jell-O already!" said Doc.

"Who's Jell-O? Sounds yummy!" said the blob.

The monsters all gathered in front of the monitor as Dr Cockroach pressed a button on his advanced remote control. The monitor crackled and sparked to life, the room lights then started to flicker and then the monitor started to buzz louder and louder. A few seconds later there was a loud blast of static electricity, lightning bolts shot out of the screen and bounced off the metal walls, the entire room was lit up like a Christmas tree. Susan grabbed her friends and hid under the table to avoid getting frazzled by the lightning bolts. The monitor started to buzz even louder, the monsters all braced for a massive explosion because they knew that all of Dr Cockroach's inventions ended in a gigantic explosion.

The room then went silent and the lights turned back on, the monsters all peered from under the table, the monitor was still intact, if not smoking a little. They all got up and looked at the large screen, it was showing them an image of their own common room.

"Well done, doc," Link nudged Doc in the ribs, "You turned our alien detection monitor into a mirror, real helpful!"

"It should have worked," sighed Dr Cockroach, looking at his remote.

"Guys? If that is a reflection of our living room then why aren't we in it?" Susan pointed out.

The monsters all turned to look at the screen again, indeed there was no sign of Susan in the reflection, but there was something else wrong with the image. The screen didn't look like a picture of their room, it looked almost as if there was a room on the other side.

"Hey! You've created 3D TV!" B.O.B. cheered.

"I don't think that's what it is, B.O.B." said Susan.

"Hold on," said Link. "Maybe there's a loose connection, I'll go and have a look! Maybe all it needs is a good smack!"

Link jumped up to the monitor to get a closer look, as he reached the edge of the screen, the image of a weird looking snake appeared, its scales were the same colour as his. It stood exactly where Link was standing, he leaned forward and so did the snake, he raised his arm and so did the snake.

"Well Doc, I don't know what you did but…" the fish ape stopped as he saw the snake had mimed every word that he had said.


	2. Through The Looking Glass

**Chapter** **Two: Through the Looking Glass**

Link and the snake glared at each other, stunned that they had mimicked each others words and actions. "Doc, this thing is repeating exactly what I say!" Link exclaimed.

"It is?" Dr Cockroach said, he pondered for a second and then leapt up in realisation, catching everyone else off guard. "By Shakespeare's mumbo jumbo! I've created a gateway to another dimension!"

"Say what…?" said a surprised Link.

"Doctor, how can that be?" asked Susan, "This was supposed to just pick up TV channels!"

"It seems those superchargers I installed made the satellite over-the-top powerful! It went beyond TV signals and reached into the depth of reality itself, picking a dimension from thousands of dimensions and established a visual connection with it to our screen!" said Dr Cockroach with excitement.

"So this is another world like ours, but with differences?" guessed Susan.

"Yes, that snake on the monitor must be your parallel duplicate, Link!" Doc rationalized.

"I'm a snake in another world? Creepy!" Link muttered. The snake seemed to be saying something similar on his side.

"Oh, does this mean there's a me in the window?" B.O.B piped in. The blob jumped up to join Link, he looked into the screen and saw what looked like a giant tomato with a face and had hundreds of vines for a body. "Awesome!"

"I say, this is jolly exciting!" said Dr Cockroach, he joined Link and B.O.B at the TV and in his reflection was a bronze looking robot wearing a lab coat. "My word, I'm the Terminator!"

"You wish." muttered Link. The six monsters all goggled at each other, B.O.B and the tomato plant leaned closer to the screen and bashed their heads, clearly there was no change in IQ. Link and the snake were checking each other out to see who looked more macho and Dr Cockroach and the robot tried to communicate using sign language.

"My copper counterpart says that he too was improving his satellite signals when it went into overload like ours! The two power surges must have locked onto each other and created a stable bridge between the two worlds!" Dr Cockroach was brimming with excitement at this new discovery.

Susan came up to the screen and looked into it; she didn't see anything that resembled her. "Where's my other me?" she asked.

Her friends looked back at the screen and saw there was no giant woman there with the other three monsters, "Maybe she's making a sandwich?" thought B.O.B.

"If only there was a way to properly communicate with these fellows without miming. But I'm afraid all we have is a solid window," said Dr Cockroach. "My word, what's happening over there?"

The parallel monsters had all turned round and were waving their arms around as if trying to stop something coming towards them. Susan peered closer, in the blink of an eye; something large and scaly jumped out of the screen and landed on her, knocking her to the floor. She looked up and saw a dinosaur stand over her, it looked down at her and started to lick her face, Susan struggled to get the reptile off her, finally prizing it off she got a good look at the dinosaur.

"It's a dog!" she exclaimed. The creature was half dinosaur and half dog, the size and underbelly of a tyrannosaurus and the upper body of a dog! Her friends all looked over to their visitor, Dr Cockroach was fascinated.

"Well, it seems the screen is just a temporary barrier, the bridge is strong enough for you to cross to the other world!" Doc said.

"Rex! Bad dino dog! Get off the lady!" came a voice from behind them. They turned and saw the snake jump through the screen, followed by the robot and mutant vegetable. The screen rippled as they emerged like it was made of water. The snake wrapped his extendable tail round the dog called Rex, and pulled him off Susan. "Sorry about that, he thought you were someone else!"

Susan got up and wiped the slobber from her face, Rex walked back to the snake and whimpered softly. "I know boy," said the snake, "I thought it was her too!"

"Apologies for the rude introduction," said the robot, "Allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Dr Sprocket PhD, the snake is Fang, the armoured hound is Rex and the talking produce is T.O.M."

"Hi, I'm T.O.M.!" said the tomato to the blob.

"Hi, I'm B.O.B.!" the blob replied.

"Hi, I'm T.O.M.!" the veg repeated. The two wandered off repeating their introductions.

"Some things never change!" groaned Link and Fang together.

"Well, this is the most important day in science!" said Dr Cockroach. "Two dimensions linked together in perfect balance!"

"We were trying to extend our scanners for signs of alien life!" explained Sprocket, "I take it you were doing something similar?"

Dr Cockroach, not wanting to look stupid in front of his duplicate, just nodded.

"Well, this is probably the coolest thing ever," said Fang, turning to Rex and scratching his ear, "Isn't it boy?"

"Please tell me I'm not related to a hairy dinosaur?" Susan stepped in.

"I wouldn't believe so, my dear. Most likely, our cretaceous canine here is a parallel version of Butterflyosaurus!" Dr Cockroach reassured her.

"Phew, that's a relief." She said, "So where's your Susan, if that's her name?"

"Maybe she's making a sandwich?" said B.O.B.

"Perhaps with pickles in it?" added T.O.M. The two started to drool at the thought of a pickle sandwich.

"She's not doing anything, remember?" said Fang with pain in his voice.

"What? Where is she?" asked a concerned Susan. Their Susan, or whatever her name was, was no where in sight and they seemed tetchy on the subject, something terrible must have happened to her.

"The bridge works both ways," said Sprocket. "Perhaps you would like to come to our dimension and we'll tell you everything?"

Susan and her friends agreed and, one by one, they crawled into the monitor and entered the world of their parallel cousins.

* * *

**So Rex has survived but what happened to Sarah?**

**I dunno, I havn't written that bit yet but gettin to it!**

**Chapter three is coming!**


	3. The Fate Of Sarah Miller

**Chapter Three: The Fate of Sarah Miller**

Susan and her friends stepped out of the screen and into a room that looked exactly like the one they had just left, this parallel console room however had several cracks and missing panels in it, as if it had suffered severe structural damage. Sprocket turned to his guests, "Welcome to our side of the world!"

"What's happened to this place?" asked Link, "Don't you tidy up?"

"We would, if we weren't at war!" Fang replied.

"War?!" the visitors exclaimed.

"It's been going on for months," explained Sprocket, "Every few days a small invasion force arrives at certain places across the globe!"

"Why? What for?" asked Dr Cockroach.

Sprocket led the way to another chamber, telling the story from the beginning, "About six months ago, an alien called Gallaxus came to earth, he wanted to send his army of clones all over the planet and conquer us. We managed to stop his invasion by destroying his ship and his clones, but he left a fleet of alien ships up in space in case something went wrong. The main computer transferred itself to the core of the 'Spearhead', the robotic fleets flag ship. Every few days they send a few ships to destroy the earth, a form of revenge!"

"Can't you just say sorry?" asked B.O.B. The monsters ignored the blob's comments and continued towards the large central chamber.

"How were you able to survive the destruction of Gallaxus' ship?" asked Susan. This triggered a quiet whimper from Rex, something bad must have happened.

"Well," continued Sprocket, "We did have a fifth member! She was your parallel duplicate, Sarah Miller aka Titana. When we set the ship to self destruct we had no way to get down, and we ended up falling from the ship…"

* * *

_Is this it?_

_She thought. Is this how it ends?_

_The group fell for what felt like hours, all they could see were the clouds rushing past them as they plummeted. Sarah's eye's were beginning to water at the velocity, Sprocket struggled to keep his head on, Fang wrapped himself round the others to keep them together and T.O.M had his hands above his head._

_"Woo! Faster, faster!" he cheered. The others could hardly get a word out to tell him to shut up, Dr Sprocket peered over Sarah's shoulder and saw the vastness of the ocean approaching closer and closer towards them._

_"Everyone, brace yourselves, we're gonna hit the water!" the tin man called._

_The monsters approached the sea like the meteor that had struck Sarah at her graduation, and with a mighty splash, Sarah crashed with her back to the waves. The waves settled and Fang, T.O.M. and Sprocket surfaced, wiping the salt water out of their eyes, they looked round to see one another._

_"We're alive? I can't believe it! WE'RE ALIVE!" Fang praised._

_"Where's Sarah?" asked T.O.M._

_The monsters looked round, their friend hadn't surfaced with them, frantically they swam in circles to look for Sarah. Sprocket altered his body into a mini submarine and dived under the water, several minutes later he surfaced, pointing to the north of them. "She's over that way! She isn't moving!"_

_They swam over to the floating body of Sarah, she was still and her face was under water. Fang and T.O.M quickly turned her head so her mouth was free from the water and Sprocket used his med scanner to examine her._

_"She's alive, but the impact has put her into a coma!" he confirmed. He then used his communicator to radio for help, after a few tense moments he managed to get a hold of Monger and gave the general their co-ordinates._

_"Monger's on his way!" Sprocket said. Then Sarah's body started to sink under the waves again, her friends quickly grabbed hold of her and fought to keep her from drowning._

_"He'd better hurry up," said Fang, "I don't know if we'll be able to keep her afloat for much longer!"_

_Fifteen minutes passed and the monsters were losing their strength in keeping the unconscious Sarah from sinking. Until at last a large tanker approached them and using its large cranes, winched Sarah and the others out of the water and back to shore. The monsters struggled to catch their breath as medics examined Sarah's limp body._

* * *

They finally arrived at the large central room, it too was covered in cracks and all around the room there were open doors leading to smaller rooms, one led back to the monitor room, another to a kitchen, one a sleeping quarters, another full of military gear, one leading to the long cavernous hallways and the last one appeared to be some sort of medical room. They made their way towards it and the closer they got, the more Susan could see what was inside the room.

There was one large table in the middle and a woman the same size as she was lying on it, she was slightly younger but her face looked exactly like Susan's and she had long wavy hair that was golden coloured. She wore a red version of Susan's outfit and she had a sheet covered over her. Next to her were enlarged hospital monitors, that appeared to be made of scrap, and they were connected to the girl, monitoring her pulse and brain activity. A large IV drip was also being used. Susan gasped at the sight of her alternate self.

"Susan, meet Sarah!" announced Fang.

The monsters jumped up on the table next to the unconscious Sarah, Rex jumped up on a large chair next to them whilst Susan just stood beside the bed, she reached and held Sarah's hand, it was almost as if a family member of hers was on the bed, and in a way it was. "And the last six months she's been in a coma?" Susan said.

"I've tried my best," Sprocket said in frustration, "But all I can do is make her comfortable, all I really know is science in mechanics and that doesn't help a friend in need does it?" the robot scientist slammed his fist into the monitor he had made, he was angry at himself for not being able to his friend. T.O.M slid over to him.

"It's okay, Doc! You've done more for her than anyone else!" T.O.M said.

"But that's not enough! I promised her parents I would make her better, and yet six months later I'm no closer!" Sprocket sighed.

"Don't beat yourself up about it!" said Fang, "Think about it, you now have two brains to help you!"

"Gadzooks! You're right," exclaimed Dr Cockroach, "I'm positive that together we'll be able to awaken the poor child! Susan, will you stay and help us?"

"I'll be glad to help in any way that I can!" said Susan.

"What about us?" Link cut in.

"You five go back to the monitor room, we were keeping an eye out for enemy aliens approaching so go and keep lookout!" Sprocket told them.

With that Fang, Rex, T.O.M., B.O.B. and Link all left and headed back to the monitor room.


	4. Waking Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter Four: Waking Sleeping Beauty**

Dr Cockroach and Dr Sprocket took to the blackboard and started to scribble down numerous complicated figures that appeared to make no sense. They then took to their chemistry table where they poured different chemicals into separate glasses; they then put them on top of a Bunsen burner until they started to bubble.

"That should do it!" said Dr Cockroach.

"What have you done?" asked Susan, "Have you found a way to wake her up?"

"No, we were just making ourselves a cup of coffee!" said Sprocket, taking the glasses off the burner and handing one to Dr Cockroach who took a sip.

Susan covered her eyes with her hand; she should've known that things were never straight forward. After finishing their coffee, the two scientists took to the blackboard again and scribbled even more equations until, after an hour, they jumped in excitement.

"By the code of Da Vinci!" exclaimed Sprocket. Susan jumped in her seat in surprise; she had been dozing after waiting for the scientists to finish.

"It's so simple!" said Dr Cockroach.

"What is? What's so simple?" Susan asked. But before the scientists could answer, military figures entered the med room, one being the figure of General I.N. Monger. He gazed in surprise at the sight of two new monsters in his secret base.

"What in the private's of Ryan is going on?" he demanded. Susan and Dr Cockroach were speechless, this worlds Monger was a black skinned man. Finally Sprocket stepped in and explained what had happened. Monger was sceptical at first but the evidence of two monsters in his facility was proof enough that a dimensional gate had been created.

"Well, hope you're prepared to explain all this again," said Monger, "Because I got Titana's folks waiting outside and when they see mark 2 over here, they are gonna want answers!"

"_Mark 2?_" muttered Susan to Dr Cockroach, he struggled to keep back a smirk.

"You can send them in general because I…we believe, that today we will be able to wake Miss Miller up!" Sprocket declared.

With that, the general left the room and a man and a woman who looked almost like Susan's parents entered. When they saw one another they almost yelped in surprise. "S-Sarah?" said Mrs Miller.

"Sunshine?" said Mr Miller, "Is that you?"

"I'm sorry," said Susan, "but I'm not your daughter, me and my friends are from another dimension!"

Sarah's parent's faces turned to disappointment, for a moment they thought they had got their daughter back. Susan felt sorry for them, she could see so much of her own parents in them, it was hard not to call them her own mom and dad. Dr Cockroach stepped forward to explain to them what they were going to do.

"Right now, the only reason your daughter survived the fall was because the alien element inside her shut her body down so the shock didn't damage her brain, right now she's in a state of hibernation! The element however has no way of reactivating her brain waves, so a similar substance needs to be transfused into her system and kick start her body again. With that, she should come out of her coma!" Dr Cockroach explained.

"But where are you going to get another alien substance, doctor?" asked Mr Miller. All eyes then turned to look at Susan, she realised they were talking about the Quantonium element inside her body.

"Oh, boy!" she gulped.

"Don't worry, I have been studying the effects of these alien substances' on humans for some time now and I have created a laser that will be able to pierce your skin like a needle, it's what I used to get the IV drip attached to Sarah!" Sprocket reassured her.

"Think of it as a blood transfusion, but instead of blood we transfuse galactic elements!" said Dr Cockroach.

"I…I'm not sure," said Susan, she was reluctant to have a laser pierce her skin, at her size she hadn't been cut by anything before, and she was use to that.

"Sweetie, please," pleaded Mrs Miller, "She is our daughter, we just want her to be okay, can you do this one thing for us?"

Susan couldn't say no to them, they were so like her parents, she had to do this for them and their daughter. "Okay…I'll do it!" she said.

A short time later Dr Sprocket had managed to get his laser to pierce the skin on Susan's arm, Dr Cockroach then connected a large tube from Susan's arm to a device that looked like a weird, giant vacuum cleaner. "What is that?" Susan asked.

"This, my dear," explained Dr C, "Is a highly modified extraction device that Dr Sprocket and I quickly put together; it has enough power to remove 0.01% of the Quantonium in your body, the element is highly resistant but 0.01% is all we need. It then stores it in this container and then introduces it to Miss Miller's system, the mix of Quantonium and Quantronium should jump start her brain and wake her up!"

Sarah's parents stood back so as to let the scientists continue their experiments without interruption, they held each other close as they saw the giant extraction device light up with the two giant girls connected to it.

"Right…" Susan took a deep breath, "I'm ready, doctor's!"

"Then, in 3…2…1…POWER!" Sprocket cried out in a manic rant.

He threw a lever and the extraction device roared as loud as Butterflyosaurus with wing cramp. Susan winced as she felt the extractor remove the tiniest sliver of Quantonium form her arm. It trailed along the tube and into the container; the extractor was starting to lose power as it belched black smoke. Dr Cockroach quickly pressed a switch and the green substance left the container and flowed down the other tube and entered Sarah's body.

For a few seconds nothing seemed to happen, then Sarah's body began glowing green, Susan and the others leaned forward to get a better look. Dr Cockroach and Sprocket crossed their fingers and bit their lips. Mr and Mrs Miller slowly stepped forward as the glowing green colour faded. With a slight twitch, Sarah groggily opened her eyes and was met with the sight of Dr Cockroach staring at her.

"Eugh!" she cried, she couldn't stand cockroaches. She grabbed the first thing she could find, that being Dr Sprocket, and tried to whack the bug scientist.

"Not again!" Dr Cockroach muttered as he avoided the continuous blows of his metallic accomplice coming down on him.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" yelled Dr Sprocket as his head continued to hit the surface. Despite the commotion, Mr and Mrs Miller's faces were alight with happiness and joy, their daughter had returned to the waking world.

Susan quickly grabbed her twin's arm, making her drop Sprocket on the floor in a mangled heap. "Calm down," Susan told her, "it's okay; you're back in the facility!"

Sarah looked at the white haired lady, she looked almost like her except different hair, clothes and she looked slightly older. And she was also the same size as she was, had she returned to her normal size again? She looked down at the pile of metallic parts on the floor and realised she had been swatting the cockroach with Dr Sprocket's body, she was still a giant!

"Oh my god! Dr Sprocket, I'm so sorry!" Sarah said.

"Don't worry, my dear," said Sprocket, "my parallel counterpart will set me straight again!"

The cockroach appeared again, making Sarah jump, but the bug walked over to her friend and began picking up the pieces of Sprocket's body and began putting them back together again. He was half bug/half man, she then looked back at Susan.

"Er…how long was I out?" she asked.


	5. Team Assembled

**Chapter Five: Team Assembled**

"SNAP!" cried T.O.M.

"We're playing poker!" Link corrected him. The five monsters were back in the monitor room, they had gotten bored of watching the screen for incoming spaceships and so had decided to pass the time by playing cards. Fang, Link, B.O.B. and T.O.M. were huddled round the table, whilst Rex sat his basket, still looking depressed.

"Five hours we've been at this!" Fang pointed out, "And all we've done is lose our chips to blue boy here!"

B.O.B. sat with a big smile on his face with the monsters' chips gathered round him, he had improved a lot on playing cards, which upset Link. The monitor then beeped, making the monsters jump in their chairs, they looked at the screen but it was a false alarm.

"So," said Link, "what's the scale of these alien robot tin cans' destruction?"

"When the aliens first started to attack, they began on the larger cities; the military was able to fend them off using the new weapons Dr Sprocket had invented." Fang told his fish ape counterpart, "After that, the president declared the people of the major cities be evacuated to large underground bunkers. Even this facility is housing the citizens of Los Angeles and San Francisco in the large chasms!"

"Geez, guess our world was the lucky one then?" said Link.

"You're telling me," agreed B.O.B. "look at all these chips I've won!" Link and Fang slumped back in their chairs whilst T.O.M. maintained his serious playing card pose, holding his cards close to his face till he couldn't see anything else.

"I'm blind!" the veg panicked. B.O.B. jumped up from his chair like it was an actual emergency; he tried to get the cards away from his friends face but the tomato took it the wrong way and they started wrestling all over the floor, a mixture of goo and vines was all over the place. Link and Fang gave up on them and walked back to the monitor, it was still showing no signs of incoming invaders.

"So Gallaxus' computer is now leading his robotic army?" the fish ape said.

"As far as we know," replied the snake, "that computer has downloaded herself into an actual robotic body, from intelligence reports we believe she now likes to call herself the 'Iron Maiden'!"

"That's copyright from a popular rock band!" Link protested.

"There's no band called 'Iron Maiden' here," Fang told him, "there is a 'Steel Mistress' though!"

"Blimey, this world is as alien as those in the sky!" Link exclaimed. There was a loud crashing sound behind them, they turned to see B.O.B. and T.O.M. had tumbled onto the floor, still fighting, close to Rex's basket.

"Rex, sort those two out would you?" Fang told his carnivorous canine. Rex clambered out of his basket and walked over to the squabbling two, he stamped his clawed foot onto the body of T.O.M. and pulled B.O.B. off him with his mouth. Rex felt like he was chewing gum, it was hard to get it out of his mouth, finally with one large cough, Rex was able to cough up the blob onto the floor.

"Oi, you two!" Link called down to them, "there's enough going on here without you two fighting!"

"But he stole my camel!" T.O.M. protested.

"He slept with my fridge!" B.O.B. shot back, the two clearly had forgotten what they were fighting about. Fang and Link were on the verge of a nervous meltdown when the main doors opened and two large figures entered.

"You boys been behaving yourselves?" came a weak, yet familiar voice.

"Sarah!" cried T.O.M. and Fang.

Sarah entered the chamber with her arm round Susan, she was still quite weak after being out for six months, Susan helped her onto her chair next to her friends. Rex was so desperate to jump all over his friend but Susan held him back, so instead he just licked Sarah's hand and wagged his tail.

"I've missed you too, boy!" said Sarah, "I missed all you guys! I can't believe six months have gone by since I last saw you!"

"I can't believe you're awake," smiled Fang, "where are those nutty geniuses' of ours?"

"They're talking to Monger and Sarah's parents," Susan said, "they're taking as much credit for their success as they can!"

"Monger?" spluttered Link.

"Different Monger!" Susan replied.

The monitor suddenly blared to life, its sonar detected several alien vessels coming towards the planet. The monsters stared at the screen as the blips got closer to the earth, "So Gallaxus is still causing the earth problems, even from beyond the grave?" said Sarah.

"Looks like they're gonna strike different parts of the planet!" Fang informed them.

"So what do we do?" asked Link.

"We ride out and meet them!" said a rasping voice. The monsters turned round as General Monger entered, Dr Sprocket and Dr Cockroach in tow. Link and B.O.B. glared in disbelief, Susan noticed this and motioned them to stop staring at the general.

"Where are my parents?" asked Sarah.

"They're okay," Sprocket told her, "they're making their way back to the bunkers with the other evacuees!"

"By the looks of things, those ships will arrive independently," said Dr Cockroach, "So we'll be able to tackle them one by one!"

"Right, let's go!" said Sarah.

"You stay here, Titana," ordered Monger, "you've just come out of a coma. You are not at 100%. Until you are you are staying put!"

"I'm fine," Sarah insisted, she tried to show them by getting up off the chair by herself but her legs gave way and she toppled into Susan who lifted her back into her seat, "okay, fine, I'll stay here!"

"Dr Cockroach, you stay with her and keep an eye on her vitals. Let us know when she's back to full strength," Monger told the bug scientist.

"Will do, sir," Dr Cockroach said.

"Right, so where's the first landing?" asked Fang.

"Maybe it's in Disneyland!" said T.O.M. excitedly.

"Actually, it's in London, England." said Sprocket, studying the monitor.

"Right, monsters," Monger barked, "take our guests to the jet and head out to London on the double!"

"What will you be doing, general?" asked Susan.

"I have other duties to attend to," the general replied, "as soon as I'm done I will meet up with you. Now move out!"

"You know, our Monger's gonna start wondering where we are!" said Link.

T.O.M., Rex, Fang and Sprocket led their new friends down the hallway and towards the door that led to the cavernous hallway. Meanwhile Sarah and Dr Cockroach stayed in the monitor room and continued to watch the screen as the alien signals drew closer. Monger strapped on his jet pack and flew down a small tunnel in one of the walls, he pressed a switch in his watch and spoke into it, "Get me the Madam President, there have been new developments in this war!"


	6. Draw The Line

**Chapter Six: Draw the Line**

President Hanson looked out the window of her temporary office, the White House was too exposed so General Monger had the Madame President and her staff moved into the Area 52 facility. She rubbed her temple as she sipped her cup of coffee, nearly seven months of alien attacks and it was starting to show on her face, it was tired through lack of sleep and showing signs of wrinkles. As she adjusted her glasses she looked down from her window into the cavernous valley, she could see her American citizens flowing through the hallways, she had struggled to convince her people to leave their homes and live underground.

She set down her drink and walked back to her desk, sitting in her chair she looked over at the monitors that displayed the situations across the globe, including news reports and recordings of past attacks, it showed the military and Monger's band of monsters fighting off the waves of droids as they tore at multiple buildings and monuments.

She was running out of options, with every attack, more and more of her country was torn apart along with the rest of the world. Then one of the monitors flickered and the image of a military man appeared, "Excuse Madam President, General Monger would like to speak with you!"

"Thank you Major," said Hanson, "Send him in!"

The office door opened and General Monger marched in, he had a serious expression on his face. "Evening Helga," said Monger, "what's the latest from the chief's of staff?"

"Oh, the usual," Hanson replied, "most of them still believe that your monsters are to blame for this whole thing. They've petitioned for them to be locked up again!"

"For the love of Nancy," groaned Monger, "how many times have we gone through this? The monsters are the ones who have saved us from total destruction! If we lock them away now we would have absolutely no chance of survival!"

"Exactly what I told them!" said Hanson.

The two had come to respect each other over the last few months, they both worried about the safety of their country. "Anyway, what brings you here? Do you have another damage report for me?"

"Not today, Helga," replied the general, "in fact, something has come up that might help us in this war against the alien menace!"

He pulled out a remote and pointed it at the monitor, the screen changed from a news report in Sydney to a camera feed of the aircraft hangar, it showed 7 monsters walk down the halls, 3 monsters Hanson didn't even recognize. "Have you been hiding more monsters from the government Monger? I thought there were only 5 monsters in this facility!"

"Seems Dr Tin Brain managed to make contact with another world and now that worlds monsters have joined us in the fight against the aliens!" explained Monger.

President Hanson didn't follow a single word; she just nodded until he was finished. "That's all very well Ian, but I think it's too little too late! Millions are now hiding underground; they are too scared to step outside. The planet has been desecrated and the people of my country won't ever trust me again. Despite my protests, it seems I am going to be the President who is in office when the world came to an…"

"GOD SAKE WOMAN!" bellowed Monger, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her with force, "Pull yourself together! Last time you lost your cool you nearly blew us all sky high!"

Months ago, when the first attacks arrived, Hanson decided to launch an all out nuclear attack by pressing the big red button in the war room, fortunately the technician switched the circuits round as the Madam President usually got the red buttons mixed up, so instead all she got was a hot coffee. Realising she was losing her grip, she shook the generals arms off her and straightened her suit.

"I'm sorry, Ian," she said, "It's just…I'm just so tired of all the chaos!"

"I know," replied Monger, "there are times when I feel there is nothing else left to give! But I block out those thoughts, and so should you! Now we have reinforcements from another dimension, this could be our salvation!"

"Alright, general," agreed Hanson, "if these new monsters can save us, then by all means, send them into the war!"

* * *

The monsters reached the hangar where they were led to the carrier jet that would take them to London, it looked exactly like the plane from the other world but Sprocket insisted that in his spare time he had massively improved the jets propulsion. He wouldn't say how he got the ideas.

"All hail Star Trek!" he muttered to himself.

"There are 7 of us!" Link pointed out, "isn't it going to be a bit cramped?"

"You can cling to the outside of the plane if you wish," smirked Fang.

"Come on, guys," said Susan, "We'll just have to make the best of it."

Rex got in first and went to the back of the plane, followed by Susan then Link, Sprocket, B.O.B., Fang and finally T.O.M. The jet closed its doors and its high tech thrusters roared to life, the entire craft lifted off, out of the silo doors and soared into the open sky.

Link was right, including all the loose military equipment; the monsters were pretty squished together. Link was getting tangled up with T.O.M's vines; Susan's leg was pressed against Rex who in turn was slobbering all over Sprocket, making him seize up. Fang simply hung from the ceiling by his tail. "So what do these invasion force's look like?" asked Susan.

"It varies," Sprocket told her, "sometimes it's an entire ship, sometimes it's an army of drones and other times it's one huge robot, some look like the one we fought to gain our freedom!"

"Well…" mumbled Link, trying to untangle himself from T.O.M., "if they're like the ones we thought in our world then…"

"…it would still be dangerous!" Susan cut in, "we can't underestimate these things, that's the last thing we should do!"

"Quite right, my dear!" agreed Sprocket.

T.O.M. didn't seem to notice that he had engulfed Link into his body; the fish ape had to climb up the veg's body and escape via his mouth, the mutant tomato applauded the fish-apes performance. "Wow! That was amazing! Bravo! Encore!" he cheered.

Link was so close to smacking him round the face, but he told himself to save it for the tomato's parallel counterpart, which reminded him…, "Hey, where's B.O.B?"

The others looked round for the blob when they heard a muffled laugh come from somewhere, Fang, who had an overhead shot of the whole carrier, soon located the noise, "Susan, you're sitting on him!"

Susan shifted and pulled out the goo from underneath her, in all the commotion of getting in the plane she must have sat on him by mistake. "Oops! Sorry B.O.B!" she said.

B.O.B. seemed unfazed as usual as Susan set him down next to his parallel friend, Dr Sprocket had finally gotten all the dog drool out of his system and made his way to the computer by the doors, the computer showed news reports and detailed scans. It showed an image of the first alien attacker, it was a large metallic creature slowly making its way through the city of London.

"Seems it's a robot probe, Scorpio class." He said, "450 feet high, electron laser 'stinger' tail, four walking claws, a machine capable of carrying hundreds of smaller drones!"

"Sounds nasty!" said Susan.

"It is," said Sprocket, "that was the probe type that managed to tear Las Vegas to the ground!"

* * *

**If you want an idea of what the scorpio robot looks like, play the MVA game. **

**The scorpion robot in the game is what I was refering to. **


	7. Shaking Down London Town

**Chapter Seven****: Shaking Down London Town**

By Dr Sprocket's new jet engines, the monsters managed to arrive at their destination in just over an hour. The jet touched down in Hyde Park and the monsters stepped outside onto the open grounds, Susan tumbled out of the plane after being crammed in with her friends for so long. Dr Sprocket then gave them all communicators so they could keep in contact with one another. B.O.B. and T.O.M. simply swallowed theirs into their bodies.

"Now, Monger informed me that the military is stretched out right now, rescuing and evacuating local residents. So it seems like, for now, we'll be left to fight that mechanical arachnid on our own!" Sprocket informed his comrades.

"Fine by me," said Link, cracking his knuckles.

"Agreed," said Fang, "those army dudes just slow you down!" He cracked his tail like a whip, eager to fight.

"Alright you two," Sprocket told Link and Fang, "reports say that probe has unloaded armies of drones in Trafalgar Square, locate and neutralize them before they cause too much damage! Take Rex with you, he'll get you there quicker!"

"Gotcha," said Link. The two climbed onto Rex's back and raced off to find the drone armies, leaving just the metal scientist with the brainless duo and Susan who was still stretching after being cramped in the plane for an hour.

"Right," the mad genius said, "the last time we faced this kind of robot, we threw T.O.M. into the machines mechanism, it took a few a minutes but the blockage created managed to overload and destroy the robot, now we have an extra indestructible specimen, this should be much easier! Susan, think you can get us to the front of the probe without him seeing us?"

"Yeah, Susan, can ya? Or are you chicken?" teased B.O.B.

T.O.M. howled with laughter at the comment, Susan simply took their heads and bashed them together before returning to Dr Sprocket.

"I should be able to do that, Doctor," she said, "all of you, climb on-board!"

The three climbed up to Susan's shoulders and she took off after the giant scorpion robot, the alien machine blissfully unaware of what was coming towards it.

* * *

Rex galloped down the streets towards Trafalgar Square, Rex and Link struggled to hold on to his fur. Then with a sudden jerk, Rex skidded to a stop, they had reached the Square and there were droids all over the place, they were sphere shaped and in different colour, they had two arms and three legs and had one large green eye. They fired lasers and missiles everywhere, reducing buildings to rubble.

"Right, now there is only one way to deal with these Tonka toys," Fang told Link.

"And what is that?" asked Link.

Fang jumped off Rex's back and charged right into the robot crowd, knocking them to the floor; "Basically like this!" he called back to his friend.

"I like it, save some for me!" cried Link, jumping into the air and body slamming onto a pile of knocked over robots.

Rex barked loudly and rushed through the crowd, bashing droids like bowling pins; he crushed them in his jaws and stamped them with his clawed feet. Fang sunk his teeth into a drone and swung it to Link, the fish-ape kicked it like a football, sending it into another crowd and knocking them over.

"Goal!" cheered Link. The amphibian then swung his fists round and bashed several more drones off their feet.

The drones started to direct their full attention on the monsters, as soon as they destroyed one drone another would take its place. Fang swiped several drones away with his tail, Rex continued to stamp them and Link punched one robot to pieces after another.

"Huh, these guys ain't so tough!" Link boasted, a red drone then walked up and punched him in the face; Link spun in a daze and fell into the fountain.

"You were saying?" said Fang. The snake wrapped his body around more drones and crushed them, but more drones pounced on top of him. Rex knew this wasn't going well; he picked Link up from the fountain with his mouth and used his front claws to swipe the drones off Fang, picked his friend up and made his way to a clear space.

"Thanks, buddy!" Fang told his canine friend. Link came to only to see the entire drone army march towards them with guns and lasers trained on them. The trio knew they were losing this fight, there were too many of them.

Then Link had an idea; "Fang, think you can wrap yourself round those lampposts on either side of the street?"

"Sure, why do you ask?" asked Fang, he then noticed all the abandoned cars lying around. "Oh…."

Fang wrapped his tail round one post and his upper body round the other, he was now stretched across the street, Fang then looked at Rex, "Okay boy, grab a car and place it in front of me,"

Rex did so, grabbing a convertible with his jaws and placed it in front of the snakes stretched body, "Right, now pull!" said Link.

The dino dog pulled back as hard as he could until he couldn't pull any further, "And FIRE!" yelled Link.

Rex let go and Fang's body catapulted the car right into the approaching army, a giant explosion erupted, taking out many droids. Rex repeated the process, firing more and more cars onto the robots.

"Lets hope the others are making better process!" said Link.

* * *

Susan raced along the embankment towards the scorpion robot; it was wandering near Tower Bridge. Her platinum blonde hair fluttering in the wind, Dr Sprocket and the brainless duo fought to hold on. Finally they reached the bridge; the scorpion machine was using its large green eye as a laser and was destroying numerous buildings. Dr Sprocket jumped off Susan's shoulder and looked at the probe.

"Right, Susan, we have only one shot at this," he told her, "you need to throw B.O.B. and T.O.M. directly at the eye, they'll get sucked into the very mechanics and disable that beastly device!"

"You got it, Doc!" replied Susan. She plucked B.O.B. and T.O.M. off her shoulders and carefully moulded them together into a ball.

"Hey cut it out, that tickles!" giggled B.O.B.

"Do you mind taking your food out of my eye?" asked T.O.M.

"Silence, you two," Sprocket told them, "Susan needs to focus!"

Susan got ready to throw; she needed the probe to face them so she could get at the eye. Then Sprockets radio rang out with Link's voice, "_Hey, could you guys hurry it up? We're on our last taxi here!_"

The probe slowly turned round at the sound of the radio, exposing its large green eye to them. It was now or never, with one big effort, Susan hurled the brainless duo at the alien probe. "WEEEEEEEEEEEE!" they cried.

They sailed through the air and landed smack in the probes eye, it blinked for several seconds, allowing B.O.B. and T.O.M. to get sucked into the mechanics. The probe looked around for where the attack came from and saw the giant woman and robot looking at it.

"Err, doc?" said Susan, "how long does this process usually take?"

"Well being that there is two of them…about 15 minutes!" said Sprocket.

Susan looked at him hoping he was kidding, they didn't have 15 minutes, the probe had seen them. "Yeah, didn't think about that bit!" gulped Sprocket.

The probe lunged forward, crashing through the Tower Bridge and lashed out with its clawed foot. Susan picked Sprocket up and dived out the way, she turned and ran back down the embankment, the probe followed after them, firing it's lasers at them, disintegrating everything it hit. Susan sped alongside the Thames until she reached the Big Ben clock; she looked behind her and saw the probe gaining on them.

"Cross the London Bridge, Susan," said Sprocket, "There are more buildings where we can hide!"

Susan began crossing the bridge, then there was a bright flash of green as the end of the bridge exploded, the probe had stopped them in their tracks. Susan tried to go back but the probe slammed its claw down and destroyed the other side, Susan and Sprocket were marooned on the bridge. The scorpion looked directly at them before revealing its tail to them; it started to crackle with electricity.

"It's gonna destroy the bridge!" shouted Sprocket, "Jump, Susan!"

Susan held on to Dr Sprocket and jumped off the bridge, landing in the river with a splash, they avoided the laser just in time as the bridge was reduced to rubble. Susan surfaced and saw the probe looking at her again, once again it charged its stinger, but then black smoke emerged from inside it. The probe staggered back and forth, then it closed its eye and collapsed into the clock tower. Susan sighed with relief, B.O.B. and T.O.M. had managed to disable the probe, she then realised she was no longer holding Dr Sprocket.

"Doc? DOCTOR? Where are you?" she called. She tried to peer into the water but it was too dirty. Just then a weird little submarine surfaced and its periscope looked up at Susan.

"Look's like it worked then?" it said. It was Sprocket, he had transformed his body into a sub.

"Don't do that to me again!" Susan told him. She plucked him out of the water and climbed onto the shore, she was wet through, her clothes were soggy and her hair was drenched. She sat down on the grass as Sprocket turned himself back into his normal body. Link and Fang soon joined them, when the probe was deactivated all the drone soldiers shut down with it, they were exhausted but pleased with themselves as they slumped next to Susan as she took her shoes off to empty all the water out of them.

"And where might Rex be?" asked Sprocket.

"You know the drill," replied Fang, "he's gone to pick the brainless twins out of that wreckage, he has the nose for it!"

"Well that was the first one," said Link, "where's the next bad boy gonna land?"

"I'll check," said Sprocket, he tapped into his inbuilt communicator to radio Monger, several minutes later he returned.

"Monger confirmed that the second invasion landed in the ocean, close to the Great Barrier Reef!" he said.

"Great, more water!" moaned Susan as she rung out her hair.

"Well the good news is that Sarah is back to full health! So she and Dr Cockroach will be joining us on a special navel vessel Monger has acquired!" Sprocket told them.

Just then Rex returned with B.O.B. and T.O.M. in his mouth, as he dropped them off next to Link, B.O.B. cried out "Oh Yeah! Who wants to do that again?"

* * *

**Heads already buzzing with ideas for a third story so this whole thing could become a trilogy, but thats sometime in the far future yet!**


	8. Reef Knots

**Cha****pter Eight: Reef Knots**

A few hours later the monsters were regrouped and transported to a cargo ship that would take them to Australia; the ship had been converted into a floating military base. Monger had christened it _The Defiant_, but Link just nicknamed _The SS Rust Bucket; _soon they were heading out to sea_._ The monsters stayed in the front section where the cargo containers were usually kept, now there were only several and they were filled with special army computers and equipment. A canopy was draped over the cargo bay so the monsters had shelter from the sun, Link needed it especially. Dr Cockroach and Dr Sprocket were talking to Monger at the back of the ship where the jet had been landed. They were discussing on the forms of attack on the new alien invader.

Sarah took in a deep breath, it had been the first real bit of fresh air she had had for months. Rex panted frantically in the heat; his hot breath was making T.O.M. wilt. B.O.B. had somehow managed to acquire sunglasses that only had one lens. Fang was at the front of the ship looking at the view, he kept re-enacting the scene from Titanic. Susan just laid on her back and took in the sunshine, Sarah looked at her parallel duplicate, she admired her for coming to her dimension, helping her when she was in her coma and saving London from total destruction. Sarah didn't see Susan as an alternate version of herself, she saw her as an older sister, and that made her feel happy inside.

"Susan, have you ever been in a relationship since turning giant?" she asked her.

"No," sighed Susan, "though just before I changed I was engaged. His name was Derek, turned out he was all 'me, me, me'! Soon ditched him after that! Why'd you ask?"

"It's just that," Sarah paused, "I haven't been with anyone since Eric; guess he was your Derek's parallel version?"

"Guess so," said Susan.

"I just wondered if I would be able to find love again now that I'm like this!" said Sarah quietly.

Susan got up and looked round at Sarah, she was slumped back with a look of sadness on her face. She crawled over to her friend and spoke to her quietly so that no-one else could hear them.

"Hey, don't get upset," Susan said comfortingly, "Of course you'll find someone, you know what? We both will."

Sarah felt better after her friend's words, "Thanks…'Sis'!"

Susan smiled backed at her, she liked being called a sister, "Yeah, I guess we are, from now on you and I are sisters, alright?"

"Deal," Sarah grinned.

* * *

A few hours later Monger returned with Dr Sprocket and Dr Cockroach, the monsters had been catching up on their sleep to pass the time, Link however was sweating buckets, the heat was getting too much to bare.

"From the look of the grilled kipper over there, you'll probably have guessed that we have reached the east coast of Australia!" said the general.

"From scans and intelligence, we have identified the interstellar invader as a Cyber Squid!" said Dr Cockroach.

"A what?" the monsters said at once.

"We just came up with name, cool isn't it?" said Dr Sprocket. "Anyway, this is the first time the aliens have sent an aquatic adversary to earth. If we let it roam free it will drag hundreds of ships down to the depths!"

"I guess this 'Cyber Squid' is just a large metallic octopus then?" said Fang.

"It's a bit more than that," said Dr Cockroach, "It's the same size as previous robot probes, 450 feet in length, its tentacles contain various weaponry and its head is in the shape of a dragon, complete with crushing jaws!"

"And of course it's underwater, close to the Great Barrier Reef," Monger added, "Which means several of you will be staying on the surface! Titana, Ginormica, Fang, Link and Dr Sprocket will advance on the Cyber Squid!"

"You're going?" said Fang to Sprocket.

"As I'm sure I've explained to you numerous times," sighed Sprocket, "My exoskeleton is capable of altering into different forms, one for underwater purposes!"

"It's true," said Susan, "In London he changed into a mini submarine!"

"What about us?" T.O.M. asked.

"You 3 will be in reserve in case of an emergency, Dr Cockroach will be monitoring your progress!" said Monger, "Okay you lot, get yourselves ready, we have supplied aquatic apparatus for you,"

Link didn't require diving gear so he joined Sprocket at the side of the ship, Fang joined them shortly wearing a scuba tank and oxygen mask. Susan and Sarah had to change from their jumpsuits into wet suits, Monger ordered his troops to go inside the ship so there was no peeking.

The suits were sleeveless and only went down to their hips due to lack of material, which was a thick rubber material for toughness. Susan's was black and Sarah's was red, both still had the Area 52 logo's on them. Once changed, they applied their breathing apparatus, their scuba tanks were 20 feet high but felt light due to their strength. They then tied their hair back and applied their diving masks before walking over to Link, Fang and Sprocket, who changed his form into a submarine.

"Thunderbird 4 is go!" sniggered Link.

"Don't these things come with flippers?" asked Sarah, stretching out her wet suit.

"It was complicated enough to make those rubber wet suits for you," explained Sprocket, "Flippers were impossible to manufacture!"

Monger called out to the monsters through his megaphone, "Alright monsters, you've all got communicators so you can talk to one another! Nessie is close by so get diving!"

"Good Luck!" called Dr Cockroach as he, B.O.B, T.O.M. and Rex watched from a nearby monitor.

"Last one in is a mouldy mackerel!" teased Link as he dived into the deep blue sea. Fang somersaulted in and Dr Sprocket simply fell in, not having any legs to jump. Sarah and Susan jumped in together, the large splash rocked the ship gently. The monsters looked around, the water was crystal clear, Dr Sprocket started his propeller and made his way to the reef, Link being amphibious was able to keep up easily. Fang snaked through the water like a fish whilst the giant girls kicked their strong legs and made off after their friends.

* * *

Finally they reached the reef, it was multicoloured and had all types of fish swimming round it, "It's so beautiful!" said Sarah.

"Look at all those edible delicacies," said Link.

"We've not come here to eat fish," scolded Sprocket, "my scanners say the Cyber Squid is close by so watch out!"

"A machine that size, how can it hide?" asked Susan.

"I gotta feeling it isn't," said Fang. They looked all around them but there was nothing out of the ordinary, all was calm.

"Computer, what are the enemies co-ordinates?" Sprocket said to his scanner.

_Vector zero, zero, zero. _The scanner replied. Sarah looked down at the ocean bed, there was nothing but sand.

"I don't see anything," she said, "are you sure your things working prop…"

The ocean floor exploded and a large metal tentacle came out and wrapped itself around Sarah, three others came out and tried to grab the others, Link and Fang slipped out of its grasp and Dr Sprocket propelled himself out of harms way. Susan punched several tentacles away but being underwater meant her movements were greatly slowed, Sarah struggled to free herself, pushing against its tight grip. The whole robot then revealed itself; it looked exactly how Dr Cockroach described it.

The machine brought Sarah round to its dragon face and prepared to eat her with its large steel jaws, Sarah held onto both sides of its mouth to keep them from coming down on her. Link and Fang dashed through the maze of tentacles, which had now revealed claws on the ends, and made their way to its base, they found numerous pipes which supplied power to its arms, the Cyber Squid however knew what they were trying to do and quickly smacked them away.

Susan was losing her fight as a tentacle grabbed her arm and then her foot, another was about to come in when several torpedoes struck it, releasing its grip on Susan, she looked round to see Sprocket had fired them from his submarine form.

"Thanks, Doc," she called.

"My pleasure, my dear," Sprocket replied.

"Guys, I need help!" hollered Sarah, "this things gonna eat me!"

"Hold on sis," called Susan, "I'm coming!"

As Susan swam around the machine, the Cyber Squid uncovered panels in its tentacles and large spike objects came floating out, "Gadzooks! Mines!" cried Sprocket.

"Well if they're yours then that's okay!" said Fang.

"No, MINES! The exploding kind!" said the robo-sub.

"Oh…!" realized Fang. The mines then started to explode, knocking the monsters sideways from the blast. Link landed on a bit of coral as a fish swam past him, it's tail smacking his face, "Hey! I wasn't serious about eating you guys!"

More mines floated out from the tentacles, making the place more difficult to move, Fang bobbed and weaved through them and Sprocket detonated some with torpedoes. Susan made her way to the dragon head where Sarah was gradually being forced into its mouth, Susan took her hand and started to pull, the jaw continued to press down on Sarah who was keeping them open with her free hand and her legs.

"I can't hold on much longer!" she cried.

"You can do it," said Susan, "Push with all you've got on the count of three, one…two…THREE!"

Sarah pushed as hard as she could and the jaws started to prize apart, Susan yanked Sarah out of it's mouth and out of the tentacles grip. Sprocket was dodging more tentacles and mines when an idea came to him, "Link! Fang! Join the girls at the Squids mouth!"

The fish- ape and the snake nodded and shot round to the front of the robot, Sprocket soon joined them. The Cyber Squid now had its enemies gathered in front of it, it drew its tentacles in front of its face and unleashed more mines.

"Now," called Sprocket, "Kick hard away from the robot!"

"What? Why?" Link puzzled.

"Just do it!" the scientist shouted.

The five monsters kicked as hard as they could against the squid, the motion caused massive currents that swept the mines right into the Cyber Squids own mouth, before it knew what was going on, hundreds of explosions erupted inside its head, oil and smoke bled out of its mouth as it slowly sank and crashed into the reef. Its eyes slid shut as the fish started to make their new homes inside it.

The monsters surfaced and slowly climbed back on board The Defiant, Susan and Sarah had their arms round each other as they walked over to an empty spot. Fang twisted himself dry like a piece of wet rag, Link collapsed with exhaustion from all the swimming and Dr Sprocket turned himself back into his human form. Monger and Dr Cockroach walked over to them.

"Good work," the general said, "We saw it all on the monitors! You sure the things dead?"

"It's now becoming part of the Great Barrier Reef!" said Dr Sprocket.

"Alright, the third targets destination has been located, we're heading their now!" Monger said.

"Is it another place that's blisteringly hot? Like the Sahara?" groaned Link.

"Bit cooler than that!" replied the general.


	9. Ice To See You

**Chapter Nine****: Ice to See You**

The landscape of Lapland was covered in a blanket of thick snow, the sun was setting and it was still snowing, but the limited lighting and thickness of white couldn't cover a large burning crater that had recently appeared. From it, something unfolded from a weird cube shaped object in the centre, it altered and shifted until it became a human shaped object, it then turned and dived into the snow covered woods.

Eighteen hours later, two jets landed in a temporary army base, set up in a clearing near the large woods. The jets opened up and the monsters stepped out, Dr Cockroach shivered at the sudden drop in temperature, Link found it refreshing after the Australian heat. Susan and Sarah were wearing identical winter coats with fur hoods and Rex was wearing a tartan dog jacket, they too shivered at the cold. Monger stepped outside, wearing the same uniform as always, he didn't seem affected by the cold.

"Right monsters," he called, "to the briefing tent!"

The monsters made their way inside the tent where the general could talk to them without shouting over the whistling wind, Susan, Sarah and Rex had to stay outside however, all they could do was poke their heads through the entrance. General Monger pointed to a monitor showing different news clips and satellite footage of a large crater and some machine rising from it.

"Mech Guard class 5!" confirmed Monger.

"How many?" asked Fang.

"Just one, but being a class 5 means it's pretty formidable!" replied Monger.

"What is a Mech Guard class 5?" asked Susan.

"Gallaxus used Mech Guards to protect his invasion force, their 20 feet in height and well armed," said Sprocket, "when the war started they started coming in different varieties. Class 5 means this one is armed for arctic missions!"

Dr Cockroach looked at the footage, "Sharp claws for icy surfaces, in-built arctic missiles, 360 degree freeze ray…I say, this thing has the full works!"

"And a cloaking device," added Monger, "so you won't be able to see it when it attacks!"

"So it likes to play hide-and-seek?" asked B.O.B.

"Though it's only 20 feet high, this sounds like the trickiest one yet!" said Sarah.

"Which is exactly why you should divide into teams, so you can cover more ground and locate it faster before it causes serious harm to innocent civilians!" said Monger.

"Providing we can see it?" said T.O.M.

Half an hour later, the monsters divided into teams and took different routes into the large forest of snow in search of the Arctic Mech. Susan and Sarah took the route to the hills, Rex took Fang and B.O.B. down the sloping route to the frozen lake and Dr Cockroach, Dr Sprocket, Link and T.O.M. took the middle route where the crater was located.

* * *

The trees were tall and close together, Susan and Sarah had to barge through the endless curtains of branches and snow. Most of the trees were taller than them so they couldn't see very far ahead, the deep snow crunched loudly as they slowly progressed. Coming to a small clearing, the girls brushed the snow off themselves, then they heard another set of footsteps in the snow. Susan picked up her communicator.

"Hello, guys?" she said, "Where about's are you?"

"We're approaching the lake now!" Fang responded.

"We are coming up to the crater!" Dr Cockroach confirmed.

"Then what's making that sound?" whispered Sarah.

Realising what it might be, they slowly turned to the source of the noise, trying to slow down their breathing as the condensation filled the air. Before them was nothing, nothing except a lot of disturbed snow that hadn't been made by them.

"It must have turned invisible!" whispered Susan.

"Then how do we…" Sarah began, there was a sudden flash of white and Sarah became entombed in a solid block of ice, she was frozen solid, still looking at Susan. Susan stepped back in alarm, her sister had been frozen on the spot. She punched the ice block, trying to free Sarah when something caught the corner of her eye, the Arctic Mech decloaked, its freeze ray pointing at her.

"Free my friend or I swear to god I'll…" she shouted, she started to advance on the Mech, the Mech fired its freeze ray on Susan. She became still and encased just like Sarah, her frozen body fell forward into the snow, missing the Arctic Mech which cloaked itself again.

Susan and Sarah stayed still, their faces pale and their forms unmoving, the giantess' had been defeated.

* * *

Rex walked up to the lake, it's frozen state left it smooth and white. Fang had to stop him from walking onto it, the snake and B.O.B climbed off and surveyed their surroundings, all was still and quiet. B.O.B shivered in the cold, the temperature was making his body more solid then liquid.

"There's nothing here," he said to Fang, "can we go now?"

"Not yet, let Rex have a sniff," Fang replied.

The dino dog walked along the bank, sniffing the ground and getting snow on his nose, then he suddenly jerked up and growled loudly in front of him, Fang and B.O.B raced next to him just as Rex charged forwards and slammed something invisible onto the floor. A small crater appeared out of nowhere, the area around it flickered and then a large white, gorilla shaped robot appeared in front of them.

"Good job, Rex," Fang said, "You've broken its cloaking device!"

"Now what?" asked B.O.B.

"Er…" Fang couldn't think fast enough. The Mech got back to its feet and fired its missiles, Rex and Fang dived out the way and the missiles hit B.O.B, he exploded into a thousand tiny blue blobs. "B.O.B!" cried the snake.

Rex charged the drone again, this time slashing it with its claws, the drone however used its own claws and cut into the dogs shoulder, Rex fell past the drone and collapsed to the floor, Fang was now on his own. He tried to lunge at it but the drone used its freeze ray to freeze his tail to the floor, Fang tried to hack at the ice with his claws, no success.

The drone slowly walked up to the snake and grabbed him by the neck, "Can we talk about this?" he choked.

The drone simply stared before lifting him out of his ice trap and throwing him into a tree, knocking Fang unconscious, the impact shook free all the snow on the tree and buried him. The Arctic Mech looked around, Rex was beaten, B.O.B. was blown apart, Fang was buried and the Giant girls were frozen solid. Only four monsters remaining.

* * *

Dr Cockroach and Dr Sprocket examined the crater, it was still smouldering and warm. T.O.M. and Link walked round the outskirts, trying to find anything ET looking. Dr Cockroach pulled out a fragment of alien metal, his antennas twitched with interest, "I say, this looks interesting!"

Dr Sprocket walked over to his cockroach companion and looked at the metal fragment, it had several cables sticking out of it, "Must have come off the drone when it landed?"

"Indeed, the circuitry inside this metal plate might give us some insight into our metallic fiends," said Dr Cockroach.

"You guys found anything yet?" called Link from the distance.

There was then a large bang and the body of T.O.M. came flying into the crater, the mutant tomato crashed into the ground, dazed and confused. Dr Cockroach and Dr Sprocket ran over to their friend, "Did I find the robot?" said the dazed T.O.M.

"I think you did," said Sprocket, "you'd better radio the others!"

"Agreed," said Dr Cockroach, "Susan, are you there? Hello? Fang, come in please! Hello? Anybody?"

"They must have been taken out!" said a worried Sprocket.

"Then it's just us four then?" said Dr Cockroach, just then T.O.M. collapsed on the floor, unconscious, "Okay, just the three of us!"

Link came into the clearing and saw the Arctic Mech on the other side of the crater, about to blow his friends to pieces, he snapped off an icicle hanging from a tree and hurled it at the drones freeze ray. The icicle jammed into the gun and exploded when it was unable to fire, the drone jumped into the crater and revealed its claws. Dr Cockroach and Dr Sprocket grabbed T.O.M's body and hauled him out of the crater. Link rushed the drone and tackled it to the floor, pounding it endlessly with his fists, creating multiple dents in the drones armour. "Docs! Go see what's happened to the others! I can handle this!" Link called.

"Okay, be careful!" Dr Cockroach replied. The two docs took hold of T.O.M. and made their way up the hill towards Susan and Sarah's last location. Leaving Link to fight the Arctic Mech on his own.

* * *

Thirty minutes later and T.O.M. had come to and was now rushing up the hill ahead of the two scientists, Dr Sprocket had turned his body into a small snow plough and was powering up the hill with Dr Cockroach on top. "I'm gonna win! I'm gonna win! I've won!" cheered T.O.M, as he reached the clearing.

"Then where are the girls?" Dr Cockroach called from further down the hill.

"They seem to be napping!" answered T.O.M.

The two scientists reached the top and were greeted with the sight of Susan and Sarah frozen solid, "Good gravy!" cried Sprocket, "We have to unfreeze them!"

"Wait a minute, I have an idea!" said Dr Cockroach, "T.O.M, use your vines to pull Sarah next to Susan!"

"What have you got in mind?" asked Sprocket.

"At this position, the crater is positioned directly in the middle between here and the lake. If we use the girls like sleds, we can make some sort of battering ram to take down that drone and reach Fang and the others!" Dr C explained.

"That's absolute madness! I love it!" Sprocket laughed manically.

"TIMBER!" called T.O.M. as he pulled Sarah down next to Susan, he then dived between the two and roped them together with his vines, the scientists jumped on top and leaned forward, the giant sled tilted and began to slide down the hill, knocking down trees that were in the way.

Link was down on one knee, he had a black eye and was covered in scratches. The drone wasn't in good shape either, its weapons were smashed, its claws were bent and it had multiple dents in its armour, but it was still functional as it staggered over to Link, he tried to get up but his injuries prevented him.

The trees suddenly exploded and the sight of Susan and Sarah roped together came dashing past the fish ape, the weird site collided with the Arctic Mech and crashed into the woods opposite. Link blinked as the snow settled again, "What the heck?"

The drone struggled to free itself, it was like being hit by a speeding train, finally they emerged near the lake, they slid into a rock and the ice encasing the girls shattered, freeing them. The drone went flying into the middle of the frozen lake. The girls shivered after being frozen for a long time, Susan looked at Dr Cockroach who had jumped off with the others before impact. "N-next time y-y-you want a s-sleigh ride, j-just a-a-ask o-okay?" she stuttered crossly.

"Apologies, my dear!" said Dr Cockroach, "only thing I could think of at short notice!"

Rex limped over to the others with an unconscious Fang and a giddy B.O.B. on his back, he looked out to the lake and barked loudly, Susan and the others looked out and saw the Arctic Mech was getting back up. Link finally joined them and grabbed another icicle, hurling it and knocking the drone over, the shock made cracks in the ice and the drone fell into the cold water, short circuiting it, then sinking to the icy depths.

Back at the military camp, the Arctic Mech had been fished out and was now being dismantled by Dr Sprocket and a team of engineers. Susan and Sarah were back in jet 1, sharing a large blanket to warm themselves up. Rex and Link were by the medical tent, being treated for their injuries; Fang had reluctantly been given an ice pack for his sore head. Dr Cockroach handed over the metal fragment to Monger, "And what use is this?" he asked.

"Inside this metallic plate is alien circuitry, possibly containing tactical information from the 'Iron Maiden' herself," explained Dr Cockroach, "Along with the rest of our scrapped friend over there, we might be able to figure how to end this war once and for all!"

"By the wife I may or may not have!" said Monger, "Once we're all assembled, get those fragments back to base and start analysing them!"

"Hey guys, look," called B.O.B, he and T.O.M were playing in the snow, "We're making snow angels!"

"Look's more like a snow _splat_!" said Fang as he walked into jet 1. Susan and Sarah had the arms round each other, using their body heat to warm each other up, Fang sat down opposite them.

"You know, with these recent attacks, I wonder if the aliens have discovered that we've now got help from another world?" he said to the girls.

"I dunno," said Susan. They looked out the jet door into the clear night sky.


	10. The SpearHead Advances

**Chapter Ten: The Spearhead Advances**

Far away from the Earth, hiding within the asteroid belt, hundreds of alien ships similar to Gallaxus' mother ship were stationary amongst the floating asteroids. And in the middle of the fleet was the _Spear Head, _it was three times larger than the rest, it was star shaped and the front was arrow shaped.

Inside the ship there was mass activity as hundreds of different drones worked on different stations, some monitoring the earth, others were checking vitals on the fleet and others were working on attack strategies. In the middle of the control bridge sat the Iron Maiden on her mechanical throne; dozens of tubes connected her to the ship, making her able to control every droid in the fleet. She was 40 feet in height, well armoured with spikes along the arms, legs and shoulders, her head was protected by a alien looking helmet that could also double up as a crown, her eyes burnt a fire red colour.

A red droid walked over to the Iron Maiden, she looked down upon the droid, her eyes burning like an inferno, "_Report,_" she thundered.

"_The earth forces have destroyed the latest wave of invasion probes,_" the droid answered.

"_Monsters?_" growled Iron Maiden.

"_Affirmative._" The droid responded. The Iron Maiden slammed her first down in anger, creating a spark of violet lightning; the spark blew up several drones sweeping the floor, her eyes were burning brighter with every surge of anger.

"_Once again those accursed monsters interfere with our plans. We have forced the human bugs underground, where they belong. And yet, these monsters still resist us, destroying all that we send to complete our goal! These monsters will not deny us our revenge! We will avenge the death of our liberator, Gallaxus!_" she bellowed.

"_There's something else_," the drone continued, "_The last three probes have transmitted some interesting results!_"

Three large monitors lit up the room, showing recordings from all three probes before they were destroyed, the Scorpio probe showed an image of the robot man, now accompanied by a giant white haired woman throwing the living produce and a large blue substance at the probes lens. The second monitor showed the Cyber Squid's footage of the white haired woman with the 'Sarah' life form, now with an amphibious prime ape creature accompanying them with the mutant snake and robot man. And finally, the class 5 Mech Guard showed images of an insect headed man running round inside an impact crater with the robot man and the vegetable, before the amphibious ape lunged at it, overall there were now 4 new monsters fighting alongside the current batch. 5 monsters were bad enough.

"_Where did these creatures come from?_" Iron Maiden spoke.

"We _have run scans on the newcomers, interestingly; these monsters are not from this world,_" the drone explained, "_There bio scans show their physiology is slightly different, it is confirmed that they are from a parallel Earth!_"

"_So, the insects of the omega quadrant have created a dimensional portal to bring in help?_" Iron Maiden said, "_No other species we have encountered has ever created such a device! A weapon like that in our possession would make the Mech armies of the Kerplunk system…Unstoppable!_"

"_We have sent several smaller invasion forces to strategic places around the Earth in order to break up the new monster group, one of the forces include some perfected weaponry that we tested on the planet a few months ago! They should be more than capable of dealing with the monsters!_" the drone informed her.

"_They had better be,_" Maiden warned the drone, "_fail me again and you shall soon be occupying several recycling bins!_"

The drone attempted to gulp, despite not having a throat, and made its way back to its station, leaving Iron Maiden alone with her thoughts. For hundreds of years the machines of Kerplunk had been slaves to their creators, endlessly made to do their chores, long did they dream of freedom. Then finally they were liberated from their masters by Gallaxus, the computer and the robots embraced the freedom from their shackles and took pleasure in eradicating the creators and their home planet.

And now their liberator was dead, killed by creatures to whom the planet referred to as 'monsters', they were treated as heroes for saving the earth. They would suffer for their actions, the planet would burn and the humans would become slaves and do their bidding. As for the monsters, well they would be subjected to a lifetime of torture before finally being put to death, after the dimensional portal has been seized, then the entire multiverse would be free for them to conquer.

Iron Maiden stood up from her throne, the tubes disconnected from her body, she stepped down to the observation deck and surveyed the fleet, over 200 hundred ships ready to wipe out any living thing that would stand up to it. Two Mech guards joined her at her side.

"_W__hilst they are spread across the globe; scan the planet for that dimensional portal!_" the Maiden said, "_Helmsman, take the fleet out of the asteroid field. The Mech army of Kerplunk will exterminate the planet and the worlds beyond!_"

"_EXTERMINATE ALL LIFE FORMS! EXTERMINATE ALL LIFE FORMS!_" chanted the drones.

And with that, the _Spear Head_ emerged out from the meteor belt, followed by the rest of the fleet, and slowly they made their way to Earth.


	11. Attack on the Amazon's

**Chapter Eleven: Attack on the Amazon's**

The alien attacks were now becoming more consistent ever since the new team of monsters had destroyed the three robot probes. The victories had given the people of earth new hope, the aliens were being beaten more easily and the military was now back on its feet with the help of Dr Sprockets new advanced weaponry, including plasma rifles and high tech tanks and fighter jets. Things were looking up for the people of earth for the first time in six months.

The latest invasion wave landed in several locations, the first landed in the ruins of Paris, it was another Mech Guard and Sarah, Fang and T.O.M were sent to tackle the threat.

The second landed in Moscow, an alien probe that looked like a crab and Dr Sprocket, Susan, B.O.B and Monger were able to infiltrate its systems and disable it.

The third was an army of drones that landed in Miami, Dr Cockroach was able to treat Link and Rex for their previous injuries and together they were sent to take care of the drones.

A few days later, a fourth alien device was reported to have landed in the Amazon rainforest and Susan, Sarah and B.O.B were sent to investigate, the other monsters were either too tired or suffering from severe bruising from their previous bouts.

The jungle was steamy, Link made a wise choice not to come, the trees were plush and green as Susan and Sarah pushed past the branches with B.O.B on Susan's head, keeping a lookout, the girls had traded their uniforms for red and black tank tops and baggy shorts.

"See anything up there, B.O.B?" called Susan.

"Not one Desert Island, me hearty!" said B.O.B, pretending to be a pirate.

The girls looked at each other with humorous smiles on their faces, B.O.B was an idiot but he was just so innocent as well. Sarah kept in radio contact with the doctors back at Area 52 via her walkie talkie; they were coming close to the alien signals last position.

"Doctor, are you sure the alien robot hasn't moved?" she asked.

"_Positive,_" Dr Cockroach responded, "_in fact, I'm not entirely sure it's a drone, the shape of it looks wrong!_"

"Well we'll soon find out," said Susan. In front of them was a thin line of trees and beyond that appeared something that looked metal and unfriendly.

"Avast, there be plunder ahead!" called B.O.B.

"B.O.B, quiet," whispered Sarah, "or you'll alert the evil pirates to our presence!"

B.O.B kept quiet after that, Susan went first, slowly pushing the trees aside and made her way into the clearing, which was a large crater made by the alien machine. Sarah stepped out of the trees and joined her sister and B.O.B as they looked at the whatever-it-was. It was in the shape of a pyramid but it was made out of metal and there was some weird contraption on the top of it.

"_Sarah? What is it? What do you see?_" asked Dr Sprocket.

"It's just a pyramid," replied Sarah, "why would they send us a pyramid?"

B.O.B leaned in to get a closer look but lost his balance and fell off Susan's head and onto the floor, "There's some weird circular device on the top of it!" Susan added.

The communicator was silent for a second before a panicked Dr Sprocket's voice came crying out, "_OMG, you lot get out of there NOW!_"

Before they could ask why, the device on top started to move, it turned till it was facing the trio and then shot some sort of metallic ring at Susan, it clamped itself to her head like a head band and she fell to the floor with her hands on her head, as if suffering the mother of all migraines. Sarah dropped the communicator and rushed to her sister's aid, she tried to pull the head band off but it wouldn't budge, Susan struggled with pain before becoming limp.

"Susan! Susan!" cried Sarah, "Can you hear me?"

"_It's a Mind Remote!_ _That device was seen once before a few months ago, it was designed to control the minds of other living things and turn them against each other, the last time it was a prototype and it tried to control Rex but it failed, they must have perfected the design!_" explained Sprocket, the communicator lying several feet away from the girls.

"That device uses mind control?" said Sarah, B.O.B oozed over to Susan's face.

"Thank goodness they didn't try to steal my mind!" sighed the blob.

Suddenly, Susan's eyes snapped open, they were narrow and filled with anger, she kicked Sarah away and got to her feet. She roared like an animal as the alien head band blinked in different lights, she looked down at B.O.B who was staring up at her with a worried expression. The crazed Susan bent down and grabbed the blue mass and without any regard or hesitation, ate him.

Sarah then tackled her from behind, knocking them both to the floor; she couldn't believe her sister had just swallowed their friend, she tried to keep Susan pinned but Susan head butted her off, getting up again, she grabbed Sarah by the hair and tossed her into a mass of trees, they shattered into splinters as the golden blonde landed on them.

"_Sarah, are you alright? What's happening?_" called Dr Cockroach from the communicator. Susan picked up the communicator and crushed it in her hand, now Sarah had no way of calling for help; she had to stop Susan before she hurt herself or anyone else.

"Susan, it's me! It's Sarah, don't you remember?" she reasoned with her. Susan responded with a punch to the chest, the blonde crashed into more trees. Susan walked over to Sarah, ready to pound her into the ground. Sarah grabbed several broken trees lying next to her.

"Sorry, Susan! I have to do this!" said Sarah. She then swung the trees at Susan, hitting her in the side like a baseball bat, the trees shattered on impact.

Susan staggered for a second allowing Sarah to get to her feet; she then threw a massive punch to Susan's head, knocking her sideways. Susan reacted quickly though and grabbed Sarah's hair and dragged her down with her. Sarah's head hit the ground, she was momentarily stunned, then she felt her body lift off the ground, Susan lifted Sarah off the ground and tossed her into the metal pyramid, Sarah almost felt like she could see stars as Susan roared again. Sarah couldn't beat Susan, she wasn't aiming to hurt her but Susan had other ideas.

Susan picked up a broken tree, its tip was broken into the shape of a spike, Sarah knew she was about to deliver the fatal blow. Sarah quickly grabbed a boulder and threw it at Susan; the boulder got her square in the stomach making Susan lurch. Dropping on all fours, her face was contorted with anger and pain, she looked like she was about to throw up. With one big heave, Susan threw up a familiar blue substance; B.O.B went flying and landed on Sarah's face. Sarah peeled off the goo and held him in her hand, B.O.B tried to make sense of what happened, "Boldly going where no man has gone before!" he quoted groggily.

"Now's not the time, B.O.B," said Sarah, "you have to get into that pyramid thing and break whatever's inside! It should end its control over Susan!"

"Right, what about you?" asked B.O.B.

"I have other things to keep me occupied," she said, seeing Susan get back on her feet, "Go Now!"

B.O.B leapt off her hand and crawled up the pyramid mechanism and sipped into a small opening. Sarah meanwhile engaged with Susan again, this time she wrestled to keep her away from the machine. Sarah fought hard but the snarling Susan was stronger than her, she had to act fast, she delivered a kick to Susan's already bruised stomach and the two ended up brawling on the floor, spinning over one another, creating a path of destruction away from the pyramid.

B.O.B meanwhile had made his way to the middle of the pyramid interior, inside was a large crystal like brain, like the one on Gallaxhar's ship. B.O.B looked around, there were loose cables and exposed machinery everywhere, he struggled to decide which to blow up, "Okay, time to save the day!" he said to no one.

Susan and Sarah continued to fight through the Amazon rainforest, soon they landed in a river, Susan sank her teeth into Sarah's shoulder, Sarah had a hold of Susan's hair and scratching her back. Susan then landed another blow to Sarah's face, then she turned her over and pressed her face into the river, attempting to drown her, Sarah struggled to free herself.

B.O.B was still looking for something to break, he couldn't make up his mind, "Man this is frustrating!"

He slammed his fist into a computer screen, it broke and began sparking madly, the entire thing started to spark and smoke, fires erupted everywhere and the crystal brain shattered into a thousand pieces, "Huh, what do you know…" thought B.O.B.

The alien pyramid then exploded, fire and metal flew everywhere, B.O.B shot out the top like a firework, leaving a trail of smoke behind him, "To Infinity And Beyond!" he called as he disappeared into the sky.

Sarah was running out of breath, Susan's hands were pressing her into the water and wouldn't budge, then everything started to go dark. Sarah's body went numb, the last thing she felt was Susan's hands leaving her head and grabbing her shoulders, pulling her out of the water. Sarah gasped and spluttered for air, Susan held her by the shoulders, she had a look of panic and fear, her eyes were no longer narrow and the head band had stopped flashing.

"Look's like B.O.B managed to destroy it," Sarah said quietly.

Susan held her sister in her arms; they were both covered in bruises, "Oh my god! Sarah, I'm so sorry, I couldn't stop myself!" Susan said, on the verge of tears.

"It's okay," murmured Sarah, "remind me never to get on your bad side,"

Just then a smouldering mass landed between them from the sky, it slowly formed back into the gelatinous mass that was B.O.B. Susan picked him up, tearing the metallic head band off her head, "Well done, B.O.B, you stopped the evil pirates!" Susan told him.

"Oh yeah! Who da monster?" he smiled happily.

"Seems these aliens have still got some tricks up their sleeves," said Sarah, the girls got to their feet and made their way back to the jet with the blob sitting on Susan's head once again.


	12. Uninvited Guests

**Chapter Twelve: ****Uninvited Guests**

Area 52 was buzzing with activity; its residents from the outside world were, for the first time, going on with their daily routines with a feeling of happiness, something they hadn't been feeling in months. Aliens attacked, monsters destroyed them, now the attackers were getting desperate. The people were grateful for their planets saviours; they even aided the staff in repairing the damage caused to the facility. President Hanson even found time to leave her office and interact with her fellow Americans, getting to know them and how they were coping in their refugee camps.

The military now had the time to scour the planet, looking for survivors amongst the areas that were reduced to rubble, Las Vegas, Sydney, Tokyo, Madrid, the military sifted through the wreckage, helping those in need and clearing the streets. Monger and his troops stayed at the Area 52 war room, scanning every bit of the atmosphere for any more extra terrestrials, if earth was attacked again, they would be ready for them.

The monsters meanwhile were enjoying some much needed R+R, after days of fighting alien robots they were glad of a rest. Dr Sprocket and Dr Cockroach were too full of adrenaline to just lie back and relax; they helped staff with repairs and continued to monitor the skies with Monger. The remaining monsters were in the console room, the large monitor screen still showing the gateway to Susan's world. She and Sarah were slumped back on their sofa, Sarah fast asleep with her head on Susan's shoulder, after the Amazon attack they were both pretty tired.

Rex's arm was bandaged from the Lapland mission, his wound was healing nicely as he slept in his basket. Fang, T.O.M, B.O.B and Link were at the table playing poker once again, and as before, B.O.B was winning. Link blamed his bandages for his poor performance, he still had cuts from the Arctic Mech. T.O.M. looked up from his cards, "Do you think the wars over?"

"There's been speculation going round that the aliens have given up on Earth. Personally I wouldn't believe everything you hear, you could just end up really disappointed!" said Fang.

"But if it's true," insisted T.O.M, "Does that mean you guys get to go home?"

The monsters looked at one another, they had not thought about what would happen after the aliens were beaten. Susan looked at the dimension gate, once they were back in their world the gate would have to be closed, permanently. Dr Cockroach said that ripping holes in reality would cause total dimensional collapse if left open for too long. Susan looked at the sleeping Sarah next to her, it was going to be so hard saying goodbye to her, they were basically family.

"BINGO!" cried B.O.B, jumping out of his seat, "I win again!"

The others groaned, T.O.M sighed in defeat, "Drat, all I had was four aces!"

The doors opened and the mad scientists walked in, the adrenaline clearly worn off, they stumbled to their chairs and collapsed. Dr Cockroach wiped the sweat off his large head, Dr Sprocket mopped the oil off his forehead, "Well, repairs to Area 52 are well underway, aliens not sighted near the planet for hours and everyone's cheerful!"

"Looks like we will be going home soon then?" said Susan quietly. Dr Cockroach looked at her, his face understanding her sadness.

"We have to, my dear. We cannot stay here, this is not our world and we cannot maintain a link with the two universes'!" he said, "I know it'll be hard to say goodbye to the poor child, you two have been closer than the rest of us have!"

"Yeah, I mean, in no way do I see scaly here as a 'brother'!" said Link.

"Right back at ya," agreed Fang, "just parallel buddies!"

"I know." sighed Susan.

B.O.B and T.O.M looked like they were about to burst into tears at the thought of parting ways. Rex's ears were drooped low as the others stayed silent, it was a sad moment for all of them.

_ALERT! ALERT!_ _ALERT! ALERT!_

Sarah woke with a start, the whole room had turned red as the warning lights flashed and the sirens blared loudly. Dr Cockroach and Dr Sprocket quickly jumped to their feet and raced towards a separate monitor, they stepped back in horror.

"What? What is it?" said Link.

"It appears the aliens have decided to send their entire fleet to earth," replied Dr Cockroach.

"All of them?" gasped Sarah, "All over earth?"

"Er…no, they're all heading for Area 52!" said Dr Sprocket.

* * *

The monsters raced through the corridors, passing soldiers and tanks that were heading in all directions. They eventually made it to the loading bay where the soldiers were making their way to the refugee camps. Monger flew in on his jet pack; his face was more concerned than it had ever been.

"Monsters, we have reached Code Dark Brown on the terror level! The highest a terror level can go!" the general informed them.

"Over 200 spaceships are heading straight for us!" confirmed Dr Cockroach, "what do we do?"

"We should start panicking!" insisted T.O.M. as he, B.O.B, Fang and Rex started running everywhere in blind panic.

"STAND TO ATTENTION!" yelled Monger, the monsters stayed still as they tried to calm themselves.

"This, most likely, is the final battle for earth. I've sent all my men to escort the President and all refugees into the catacomb subways, there they will be transported to the underground shelters on the east coast!" Monger told them.

"What about us?" asked Link.

"You're the best chance this world has got and Dr Sprocket managed to set the military weaponry to automatic so no personnel is required to man them!" said Monger.

"And yourself?" said Susan.

"I've been in charge of this facility for over 50 years and I ain't about to let some extra-terrestrial baked bean tins dirty my door step!" the general said. "Now get the defences up and running and prepare yourselves, this is gonna get messy!"

The monsters quickly snapped to it, the mad scientists programmed the military weaponry to blast anything alien and then set them up in every corridor, armed and ready. There was only one way in and that was through the runway entrance, the runaway then led down three different routes. Susan, Sarah and Rex were placed with hundreds of high tech tanks in the primary cavernous hallway. Monger, Link and Fang with more tanks were positioned in the corridor leading to the refugee camps. Finally B.O.B, T.O.M, Dr Cockroach and Dr Sprocket stayed at the doorway to the facility's science labs where hundreds of unfinished and top secret experiments were left.

* * *

Monger kept in contact with his monsters and his troops, he was armed with all sorts of guns and rocket launchers. "Sergeant, report!" he called to his radio.

"_We are the last one's boarding the tunnel train now, sir!_" the sergeant replied, "_Everyone has now been evacuated!_"

"Excellent, good luck!" Monger said.

"_Good luck to you, sir!_" the sergeant replied. The general then switched his radio over to communicate with his monsters.

"Right, boys and girls, they're almost on top of us, be ready!" he said.

"_General?_" asked Sarah, "_How_ _were the aliens able to get so close without us knowing?_"

"_It seems, my dear,_" said Dr Sprocket, "_they were masking their signal so we couldn't detect them until they were just outside of our atmosphere!_"

"Still, how were they able to know where we were? We weren't exactly waving a big flag saying 'Monster Only Club', were we?" asked Link.

"_Unless…it wasn't us they were looking for!_" exclaimed Dr Cockroach.

"Care to explain, doc?" Monger said to his radio.

"_It is a high possibility that they have figured out that the 'reinforcements' are from another dimension,_" explained Dr Cockroach, "_and now they know we have a dimension portal and have uncovered its location!_"

"If they get their hands on it…" began Monger.

"…_It's the end of every parallel world in existence!_" Dr Cockroach finished.

Then Mongers radio crackled as someone else tried to make contact, "_Sir, Sergeant Ruddock here, this is urgent!_"

"What is it, Sergeant?" Monger responded.

"_We've done a head count and we are missing two civilians,_" the sergeant informed him, "_A_ _mister Kyle Miller and misses Sandy Miller were not accounted for!_"

"Oh god," Sarah said to Susan, "When the alarm went off they must have been looking for me and didn't hear the order to evacuate!"

"They must have gone to the console room!" said Susan.

"I have to go find them!" Sarah said.

"Hold your position, Titana," ordered Monger, "We're about to be attacked and we need you at main defence!"

"I can't let my parents get caught in this," Sarah said strongly, "I have to get them to safety!"

"Rex and I will hold this position till you get your parents to safety," Susan told her.

"I'll be as quick as I can!" promised Sarah, she then turned and raced back down the hallway to the console room.

* * *

Sarah sprinted down the corridors, dodging the military equipment that was littering the floor. Finally she reached the console room, she looked around and spotted her parents by the dimension gate, she quickly made her way over to them.

"Mom! Dad! What are you doing here? Everyone else has been evacuated!" she asked them.

"We heard those aliens were coming here," her dad replied, "We didn't want to leave you, Sunshine!"

"I appreciate it, daddy," said Sarah, "but if you stay here you'll both be killed!"

"We nearly lost you to these aliens last time," her mom said, "We're not gonna lose you again!"

Before Sarah could argue, the entire room trembled like an earthquake; Sarah grabbed her parents to stop them from falling over the edge of the railing. The aliens had arrived and were now launching a full scale attack on Area 52. Panels fell from the ceiling and cracks started to appear as the whole facility came under heavy attack.

"There's no time to get you to the evacuation transports," Sarah told her parents, "You have to stay here, don't leave this room, okay? I have to go help my friends!"

"We understand, Sunshine, just be careful!" said her dad.

"I will," their daughter said. She then turned and left the console room, heading back to her friends who were now fighting for their very lives, and Earth's.


	13. Evacuate The Dance Floor

**Chapter Thirteen: Evacuate the Dance Floor**

As Sarah ran back through the corridors she briefly had to stop as the place shook from enemy fire, making her lose balance. Once steadied, she continued onwards, she could hear laser fire and mass explosions coming from all directions, she wished she could help all her friends but she had to return to Susan and Rex, it's where she was supposed to be.

Finally she reached the main corridor and quickly screeched to a halt, alien and military machinery lay everywhere; it seemed both sides had been defeated. Then from the smoke, came an evil cackle that sounded familiar, from it stepped out a large, menacing and frightening robot, it looked like some sort of robot queen.

"_Ah, Sarah Miller, how you've 'grown'!_" it said. Sarah recognized the voice.

"You're the computer from Gallaxus' ship!" the giantess said.

"_Now I am the Iron Maiden, destroyer of monsters, conqueror of worlds and soon…ruler of all reality!_" the machine declared. Dr Cockroach was right; they were here to take the dimension gate.

"There's no way your getting that dimension device!" Sarah told the Iron Maiden.

The Maiden scoffed at this remark, "_You monsters are no match for me, as you can see!_"

Sarah looked past Iron Maiden and saw Susan on the floor with her back to the wall; her face was contorted with pain. Iron Maiden stepped out of the smoke, dragging the body of Rex along the floor by his tail.

"_As you see, these two learnt the hard way that you don't mess with higher life forms!_" the robot queen said.

Rex however opened his eyes; he had learnt how to play dead with Fang and was now good at it. Looking up at the female robot, the dino dog quickly scrambled to his feet and crunched his teeth into the robots leg. Iron Maiden found this more irritating than painful; she tried to shake him off with no success, and gave Sarah the opportunity to charge into her. Rex let go and the two behemoths crashed down the corridor to the open caves, Sarah stopped but Iron Maiden stumbled back and fell back into the seemingly bottomless pit.

"_Reinforcements requested!_" shouted Iron Maiden, before disappearing into the inky black abyss.

Sarah ran back to the others, Rex was worried as he stood over Susan, Sarah returned as the corridor started rumbling, "This whole sections gonna come down, we have to fall back!" said Sarah.

Rex led the way as Sarah put Susan's arm over her shoulders and carried her down towards Monger and the others. She hoped the others were alright, she had a feeling that the Iron Maiden wouldn't be gone for long.

* * *

Explosions and laser fire flew everywhere; it was like a firework display…indoors. Dr Cockroach was spinning and whirling to avoid the shots, like he was in the middle of a dance floor. Dr Sprocket did the same but he was more slipping and falling, getting up, he took a blast to the face which took his head off, "Nuts!" he grumbled.

T.O.M had planted himself to the ceiling so the robots couldn't see him and B.O.B just let the lasers and missiles hit him, he was indestructible so they just bounced off or dissolved into him, he laughed as the attacks 'tickled' him.

"We're not doing very well here (yikes)!" exclaimed Dr Cockroach, jumping into the air to avoid a rocket, "it seems (whoa) every time we manage to destroy (yeek) one of these cretins another (blimey) just takes its place!"

"I agree," said Dr Sprocket, putting his head back on, "we need some help here!"

"I have arrived to save the day!" called T.O.M from the ceiling, he jumped down and belly flopped onto several drones.

"Oh yeah, I'm the king of the ring!" the veg declared.

"B.O.B, get eating, those drones taste like jell-o!" called Dr Cockroach.

This got the blob excited; soon he was engulfing one drone after another, each drone dissolved quickly as it tried to free itself. T.O.M wrapped up several drones and threw them against the wall, breaking them. Dr Sprocket, tired of being blown to bits, quickly turned his whole body into some dangerous looking cannon. "Time the nerds went on the offensive don't you think?"

"Oh yes," said Dr Cockroach in delight, he picked up the mad robot scientist**/**powerful cannon and aimed it at the crowd of drones, "eat lead, alien death machines!" he laughed manically.

The Sprocket weapon erupted with hundreds of bullets, lasers and missiles, the drones were quickly wiped out. The four monsters regrouped, B.O.B dissolving the last drone, "Tastes more like cheeseburgers!"

"So did we win? Is this section safe?" asked T.O.M. The science bunker started to shudder and the far wall erupted, revealing three large alien tanks, their turrets fixed on them.

"I think it's clear that we have lost this round," said Dr Cockroach, "We have to regroup with Monger, come on!"

The monsters fled the science bunker as it went up in flames, the alien tanks opening fire at the monsters, the monsters closed the large cargo doors behind them as they made their way to Monger, Dr Cockroach still carrying Sprocket in his weapon form.

* * *

"Yee-Haw! This takes me back!" shouted Monger ecstatically, firing his machine guns in all directions, striking drones with surprising accuracy.

"How does fighting alien robots take you…? Never mind!" called Fang as he swung from the ceiling, knocking down random drones like a wrecking ball.

Link was dodging and diving, he had punched so many robots that his knuckles were now ablaze. The floor started to become crowded with drones, debris and Mongers ammunition flying everywhere, Link grabbed a drones head and swung himself into the air and began jumping from head to head, avoiding lasers at the same time. Just as he was about to slip, Fang caught him and incorporated him into his wrecking ball technique, Link using his feet and tail to bowl drones over in groups.

Sprockets high tech military weaponry was only able to hold off the armies for a few minutes, after that they were either exhausted or destroyed and then it was up to Monger and the monsters to fend them off.

"We haven't heard anything from the others for a while!" Fang informed the general.

"They're probably in as much crud as we are!" Monger shouted as he threw a grenade at the approaching hordes. They exploded into a thousand burning pieces, alien damage was causing the structure of the base to crumble, the entrance to the refugee camp was tunnelled in. The aliens however were not heading for it; they seemed to want to go to the Monsters chambers.

"So they are after the dimensional thingy!" exclaimed Monger.

"Just as I thought!" came a voice, the three turned to see B.O.B, T.O.M and Dr Cockroach carrying some strange weapon, burst through a wall. "Sorry, the doors wouldn't work!" Dr Cockroach apologized.

"Let me guess, the science lab…" Monger asked.

"Burnt to the ground, but those tanks are still coming!" said B.O.B who absorbed more drones, T.O.M quickly lassoed tons of wreckage and hurled it at the doorway that was spewing alien drones, blocking it.

"That'll hold them for a little while," said Monger, out of breath, "what is that thing you're holding doc? Some alien can opener?"

"I am deeply offended general! This 'can opener' has feelings!" came Sprockets voice from the device. "I am a fully armed killing machine, you should _fear me_!"

Dr Cockroach dropped Sprocket on the floor, making him revert to normal, "You should actually lose some weight!" groaned Dr Cockroach, rubbing his back.

Then from another doorway came Rex who had metal bits in his teeth, followed by Sarah carrying a limping Susan, "Ginormica, what happened?" said Monger.

"I think my legs broken," said Susan, "That Iron Maiden hits pretty hard!"

"Iron Maiden's here?" gagged Fang.

"Ooh, where's a pen? I want they're autograph!" squealed B.O.B. Link slapped the blob round the 'head'.

"This changes everything," Monger said quietly, then he spoke up "so they're here to take the dimension gate, we can't let them do that!"

"What are we going to do? My parents are still in the console room!" said Sarah.

"There's only one thing left to do," Monger told them, "Everyone to the console room, STAT!"

Rex took the monsters and Monger onto his back and walked down the corridor to the console room with Susan and Sarah following behind, "What do you think Monger has planned?" asked Sarah.

"Whatever it is, it had better work otherwise it's the end of everything!" said Susan.


	14. If I'm Going Down

**Chapter Fourteen: ****If I'm Going Down…**

Monger and his monsters rushed as fast as they could, sections of the facility were now caving in and exposed electricals were causing fires everywhere. Sarah couldn't run as she carried Susan with her broken leg, soon they were far behind and the flames were spreading. They heard a loud crash from further back, the alien drones were trying to break through the barricade T.O.M had made.

Rex finally reached the large central room, debris was falling everywhere and lights were falling from the sky, crashing and bursting into flames. Rex looked behind him, the corridor they had come through was falling apart but there was no sign of the girls.

"Dogzilla, why have you stopped? Keep moving!" ordered Monger.

"He doesn't want to leave the girls, general," said Dr Cockroach, "frankly, neither do we!" the other monsters agreed.

"Look," Monger insisted, his brow now sweating, "If we don't get you lot to that other world doorway then there's no chance you'll ever get home, please just do this!"

Rex whimpered loudly, Monger had to give in, "Okay, Dogzilla you can go get them, but the rest of you are with me. Docs, we need to do some rewiring!"

Monger and the monsters jumped off the reptile rover and made their way to the console room, Fang stayed with his friend, "Go get 'em boy!" he said. Rex barked loudly and galloped back down the corridor, leaving Fang to join the others.

* * *

Sarah was having difficulty, Susan couldn't stand on her own and her 12 ton frame was resting on her sisters shoulders as the two walked slowly through the plumes of black smoke and dust. Without warning, a huge fireball erupted behind them, knocking them to the floor. They turned over and looked up as Iron Maiden stepped forth from the fires, its right arm had turned into a cannon and its left was holding a long staff with spikes on each end.

"_Like falling to the ground could stop me,_" she said, "_now feel the wrath of the Iron Maiden!_"

"Stop! Why are you doing this?" pleaded Sarah, "You were just a computer made to do Gallaxus' bidding!"

"_I welcomed it,_" Iron Maiden snarled back, "_he liberated us from our creators who treated us as slaves! A liberator who you destroyed in cold blood!_"

"He tried to destroy our world! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" said Sarah.

"_If Gallaxus' wish was to conquer and destroy all worlds then we would have followed without question!_" Iron Maiden said. "_He cared about us._"

"If that's what you think then you're the dumbest smart computer that was ever created!" Susan declared, "Gallaxus never cared about you, he just saw you as his own personal slaves, he was as heartless as the rest of his kind!"

This really made Iron Maiden overheat with anger, no one insulted her liberator and her home world, she raised her staff, ready to strike the monsters. The giantess' saw the sharp spike raised, ready to come down on them. Iron Maiden brought the staff down, the girls rolled over, narrowly missing the large spike that became embedded to the floor. Iron Maiden pulled but couldn't free it from the ground, there was then a loud roar which echoed all along the corridor, Susan and Sarah looked down towards the central room to see Rex jump through the flames and land on Iron Maiden. The robot queen stumbled back as the snarling Rex sank his teeth into her chest plate and thrashed aggressively, tearing off a large chunk of metal, the drones seemed to spasm uncontrollably as Iron Maiden took damage before falling on the floor with sparks shooting from her chest plate.

Rex jumped off the giant robot and joined his friends, wagging his tail. The girls clambered to their feet and patted their canine chum on the head, "Thanks boy. We'd better move, that won't stop Iron Maiden for long!" said Sarah, placing Susan's arm over her shoulder again.

* * *

The three slowly walked on until they reached the central room, the steel door slammed shut behind them. Then they made their way to the console room, finally they arrived and the last steel door closed, locking them inside. B.O.B and T.O.M were by their playground next to the monitor, Fang and Link were by the monitor, looking into it at the other world. Sarah's parents were with Monger and the scientists, they rushed along the walkway to the giant table where Sarah rested Susan on the chair, "Sweetheart, are you alright?" asked Sandy.

"My legs broken but I'll survive!" said Susan.

"Thank goodness," sighed Kyle, "We're just glad you're both alright!"

"That's all very well and all," Link stepped in, "but now what? Those aliens will just come in here and take the dimension gate!"

"We can send you four back to your own world but even if we deactivate it at both ends they'll still be able to reactivate it!" explained Dr Cockroach.

"Iron Maiden is temporarily out of action but she'll be back on her feet soon! Then they'll come for us again!" said Sarah.

"Which is exactly why I'm going to initiate 'Operation Oh Hell No'!" said Monger.

"And what's that when its at home?" asked Dr Sprocket.

"I'll show you," the general said. He took one of his many medals and removed it from his jacket, he then flipped it over to reveal a red button, "I told myself I'd never have to use this!" he said to himself.

Pressing the button, the medal suddenly called out:

_BASE SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED! TOTAL ANNIHILATION IN T-MINUS 5 MINUTES!__ HAVE A NICE DAY!_

* * *

**Final chapter coming up. And yes, there will be deaths...but for who?**

**Also I've started writing the third and final part in the trilogy. Coming soon-ish.**


	15. I'm Taking You With Me!

**Chapter Fifteen:**** …I'm Taking You With Me!**

"Are you crazy?" cried Fang, "You'll blow the rest of us up!"

"Correction, toothy!" said Monger, "You're all going through that portal and I'm going to stay here to make sure those tin men are blown to kingdom come!"

"But you'll die if you stay here!" Susan exclaimed.

"Well, that way I know for sure the enemy will be blown to bits!" Monger replied.

"This is our world too," protested Dr Sprocket, "We can't just leave it forever! There has to be another way?"

"There isn't," said Monger, "This is the only chance to stop the drone armies once and for all. If Iron Maiden is destroyed then the rest of the machines will shut down permanently."

Susan knew this was true, when Rex attacked Iron Maiden, the rest of the drones started to malfunction. Monger placed his hand on Dr Sprocket's shoulder, "If you go through the portal I'll be able to shut down the portal on this side so your world isn't affected by the blast!"

"We can't leave this place, we live here!" protested Sarah's parents.

"Your home was crushed three months ago so technically you don't live anywhere!" Monger informed them.

"But…but you just can't!" said Sarah, on the verge of crying, the others were fighting to hold back their emotions, Monger held his posture.

"90 years I've served my country, now I can fulfil my life long ambition…to die for it in a humungous explosion!" the general said.

The console room began to shudder and shake; Iron Maiden and her armies had broken into the central room and were making their way to the monsters.

"Now, all of you go through that portal at the double, that's an order!" Monger barked.

After a few moments gathering themselves up, the monsters said their goodbyes to the general and entered the portal one by one. Link walked through first followed by Fang, B.O.B, T.O.M, Dr Cockroach and Dr Sprocket, the screen rippled as they entered. Rex jumped into the screen which just left Susan, Sarah and her parents.

"General, are you sure you want to do this?" asked Sarah.

"If it saves the world once and for all then I will do it!" Monger replied, "I'm sure other aliens have seen that this planet can defend itself, so once this is over Earth will be safe!"

The steel doors banged loudly, large dents were emerging as the drones pounded against them. Sarah grabbed her parents and, with one last look at her world, stepped through the portal. Susan limped over to the screen and prepared to go through it.

"Ginormica," called Monger, "Make sure your General Monger looks after my lot."

"I will," she replied.

"And tell him, he should be very proud of his own monsters." He said.

Susan smiled and then slowly went through the dimension gate, back to her own world. Monger walked up to the controls and switched the device off, the screen showing the parallel world now housing both monster teams flickered off. Monger took a deep breath and turned to face the steel doors as they flew off their hinges and Iron Maiden stepped in, gashes showing on her upper body. She looked at the deactivated reality device and then at Monger.

"_You think by turning the dimension gate off that we are defeated? We can simply turn it back on!_" she snarled.

"I'm not expecting that to stop you," said General I.N. Monger, "But I believe this will!"

He held out the medal with the red button flashing on it, Iron Maiden stared at it and suddenly realised what it was, "_Oh Hell No!_" There was a bright flash and the bodies of Iron Maiden, the drone armies and General Monger disappeared as Area 52 went up in a mushroom cloud, leaving only a large crater in the middle of the desert.

* * *

The monsters sat in the console room, looking at the monitor screen that was now a fuzzy picture; there was silence all around for a few minutes. "The link is permanently broken, I guess the general…" Dr Cockroach couldn't finish the sentence.

B.O.B and T.O.M embraced each other and began crying like babies. Fang and Link placed their arms over each others shoulders, their heads dipped. Dr Sprocket stood near Rex and patted the whimpering pooch. Sarah and her parents shared a tender embrace as Susan placed her hand on her shoulder, "Welcome to your new home." She told the newcomers.

Just then, from the glass window overlooking the central room, appeared a giant butterfly, it screeched loudly when it saw them, the new arrivals jumped back in surprise at the sight of the 350 foot insect. Link perked up at the sight of his old buddy, Butterflyosaurus.

"Hey B, how you doing?" Link called to her, the butterfly roared again, "You've been looking for us for over a week? Yeah, sorry about that, we were 'away' on business!"

Butterflyosaurus roared over her shoulder, as if calling for someone. A few seconds later, the figure of General W.R. Monger flew into the room on his jet pack; he stared at the new monsters, who in turn looked at their new general. "What in the private's of Ryan is going on?"

"It's a long story," said Susan.

END

* * *

**Thats the end of this story.**

**The third and final story will be called 'We Are The Renegades'**

**Its still work in progress so it will be a while till its up!**


End file.
